


would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by humanluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe, but does not need to be read for context, this is technically in my fic verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: t’s far too early in the morning for the alarm to be going off, Michael thinks as he hears it going off.  He reaches over to grab his phone, turning off the blaring noise as he looks at the time.  He sighs a little bit, knowing that he should get up, because he has work, and that’s something that’s important for him not to miss.---Or, a lazy morning with Calum and Michael.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 13





	would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbhmalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/gifts).



> hello everyone! just a little prompt i wrote for [em](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum)! i hope you enjoy this very much! as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!

It’s far too early in the morning for the alarm to be going off, Michael thinks as he hears it going off. He reaches over to grab his phone, turning off the blaring noise as he looks at the time. He sighs a little bit, knowing that he should get up, because he has work, and that’s something that’s important for him not to miss. He hears a soft groan behind him, and strong arms wrap themselves over his middle and pull him flush against them. He lets out a soft chuckle, looking over his shoulder at Calum. He opens one eye, smiling tiredly at him. Michael thinks he’d like to take this image and put it in a frame to put on his wall (or even just to hang up in the corners of his mind for a bad day.)

“Don’t go yet,” he says softly, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Just a few more minutes.” His voice is low and husky with sleep, fingers drumming against his ribcage and making him laugh softly at the feeling of his fingers against his skin, the sensation tickling him a little bit. Michael rolls himself over to face him, pressing his face into his broad chest as he inhales the scent of Calum. He wants nothing more than to stay here all day, spend a lazy morning with Calum in bed. He knows that he doesn’t get mornings like these very often at all -- normally Calum’s already had to get up to go to work himself, had to take care of business. And when that’s not the case, he’s the one who has to get up and go into work. He works more often than not. But he thinks that maybe a couple of minutes won’t hurt. He’s certain that Bella and Emily won’t be too upset with him if he’s a few moments late to work. 

“Maybe a few minutes,” Michael murmurs, and Calum grins softly at him. He presses a kiss to his forehead, lips brushing over skin gently as one of his hands comes up to brush blond hair out of his face. Michael looks up, admiring him quietly with stars in his green eyes. He wishes he didn’t have to go to work at all -- someday he won’t have to, he thinks, but for now, he still has responsibilities he has obligations to. Additionally, he’s certain that not working would make him go insane. “You’re very endearing when you’re half asleep, you know.” Calum just nods in agreement, rubbing his thumb over Michael’s jawline softly, tracing shapes into the skin there with his fingertips. 

“Well, maybe I just love you,” he hums quietly, chocolate brown eyes bright but tired as they drink in every inch of Michael’s face. “Maybe I just want you to stay in bed with me all day long. I don’t have any meetings today, I don't have any press or obligations… I’m sure the girls won’t mind if you took one day off. You deserve it, you know. You work harder than anyone I’ve ever met. You’ve earned the right to play hooky every once in a while.” Michael shakes his head a little bit, giving Calum a stern look. “You know you don’t have to work if you don’t want to. I can take care of you. I would be more than happy to put you up in my penthouse and take care of you.” 

“I like working,” he says softly. “It takes my mind off of things, you know? I think if I was left at home with nothing to do, it might be… counterproductive. Self destructive. You know?” Calum nods in agreement -- he knows what he means. He knows that’s why Michael works so much. “And I like having my own space. For now, at least?” Calum just hums in response, understanding.

“Well, something to think about in the future,” he obliges softly. “But take today with me? We can do whatever you want. Even if it’s just laying here all day. It was nice being able to see you sleep for once, you know? Don’t want that to go to waste.” The corners of Calum’s lips turn up mischievously, and Michael lets out a soft sigh. He looks at the time again -- he still has a good hour and a half before his shift. He has time to call and take a personal day. He’s been there for 3 years and he’s never missed a single day -- he thinks one day won’t hurt. 

“You’ve convinced me,” he sighs, feigning dramatics as Calum beams at him from the other pillow. “Give me a couple minutes, let me call.” He wills himself out of the bed, shivering at the cold air of his room as he dials the number for the shop. 

Calum sits in the bed, watching Michael make his way out of the bedroom with adoration in his eyes, feeling his heart swell with the love that it holds for him. He wishes he could properly explain all of the ways that he cared about him so much. He knew how stressed he was from work -- he deserved to take one day and just be able to spend some time to not worry. Calum was there to take care of the worrying for him, that was for sure. He just wanted to give him the world. Michael’s smile lights up the entire room when it’s genuine, and he would give anything to see it more than he does. 

Michael returns after a couple of minutes, climbing back into bed and curling back up against Calum with a soft smile. He makes a point of shutting his phone off, setting it on the bedside table and looking at him endearingly. “I’m all yours for the day,” he says with a soft grin. “What do you want to do with it?” Calum shrugs his shoulders a little bit, fingers tangling into Michael’s blond locks again with a gentle grin. 

“Whatever you want.”


End file.
